No le digas a Kagome
by Rose Thane
Summary: Kagome esta a cargo de la exotica ave de Eri.Y por una torpeza de Inuyasha, el ave escapa, ahora inuyasha y Souta deberán buscarla por todo Tokio antes de que Kagome regrese a casa y se entere… ¿podran estos dos con su mision?. Descubranlo
1. Un hibrido enojado

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko T. pero la historia es mía.

…

Esta historia se sitúa en Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen, capítulos después de la muerte de Kikyo.

NO LE DIGAS A KAGOME

-Kagome, recuerda cambiarle el agua tres veces al día. No le des otra cosa que no sea la comida para aves que te entregue, y nada de golosinas, cuídala bien. Todo está en la lista que tienes ahí-hablo Eri atropelladamente.

-¿pe-pero cuando regresas?-pregunto anonada Kagome

-mmm…- la joven poso un dedo índice en sus labios pensativa mirando a la nada- Como es un viaje familiar supongo que un poco más de este fin de semana.

Se despido con la mano evitando mirar a Kagome a los ojos por si ella se reusara a último momento-¡ah! y muchas gracias- La joven hizo una rápida reverencia y se fue, cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras de sí.

Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar, se había quedado en estado de shock en la puerta de su casa. Hace pocos minutos, Eri llego sin aviso alguno, entrando a su casa con una jaula y una exótica ave tropical de llamativos colores dentro de ella, entregándole una bolsa de comida para aves, y una enorme lista de cuidados. ¡¿Acaso Eri se había vuelto loca? . ¿Cómo pretendía que cuidara a su ave si tenía un compromiso con la época feudal? Bueno… tampoco podría ir a la casa de Eri y decirle: _oye aquí está tu ave, no puedo cuidarla porque tengo que perderme todas mis clases para atravesar un pozo y viajar quinientos años en el pasado, buscar los últimos fragmentos de la perla de shikon y derrotar al medio demonio Naraku._ No… esa no era una opción.

Suspiro derrotada, se dio la vuelta mirando al extraño pájaro de vivos colores. Recordó de pronto que había visto este animal hace mucho tiempo en un documental que pasaban por la televisión, sin duda alguna era una cotorra. Esas graciosas aves que repiten todo lo que le dices. Le sonrió a la curiosa ave por alguna extraña razón, la corrora giro graciosamente su pequeña cabeza hacia la izquierda para luego emitir un agudo pero corto trino. Kagome se sobresaltó por la frecuencia tan alta del sonido. ¿Qué tipo de pulmones tenía esa cotorra para cantar así?

Naomi Higurashi, la madre de la miko del futuro asomo la cabeza por la puerta corrediza de la sala

-¿hija hay alguien contigo?, escuche voces y un espeluznante grito, ¿sucede algo?

-esto ocurre- Kagome se hizo a un lado con cara de pocos amigos, para que su madre viera el animalito dentro de la jaula.

-¡Qué lindo pájaro! Haber… ¿que tenemos aquí?- la señora Higurashi corrió hasta llegar a la jaula. Le

Brillaron los ojos al ver un pájaro tan poco común en Japón. Como si de un bebe se tratase, la madre de Kagome empezó a parlotear haciendo graciosas muecas al animalito-linda ave, linda ave.

-linda ave- repitió el astuto animal. Como una grabadora empezó a decir la misma frase una y otra vez aleteando sus alas de vivos colores denotando emoción.

-¡ah! Eres muy inteligente- le sonrió la mujer

-mama no puedo encargarme de él, tengo que ir a la época antigua- soltó con pesar. ¿Por qué cuando su familia o Inuyasha no interferían en sus estudios lo hacia una de sus amigas con sus asuntos personales? Debería organizar más su vida, todo ya se estaba volviendo un caos…

-¡KAGOMEEE!- grito una voz masculina que provenía de su habitación, y no se oía muy feliz que digamos…

-genial, lo que me faltaba… -mascullo entre dientes. Las pesadas y violentas pisadas que daba Inuyasha al bajar las escaleras se escuchaban por toda la casa. Tener un hanyou fastidiándole con sus exigencias no era nada fácil. Miro el cielo por una ventana y se acordó de pronto de su promesa.

Al escuchar los gritos su madre sonrió pícaramente y se retiró para dejarlos a solas

-¿se puede saber quién te dijo que te quedaras aquí todo el día? – gruño el hanyou, las orbes doradas la fulminaban con enfado, pero había algo más… ¿angustia?, no Inuyasha no es el tipo de persona que se preocupa por pequeñeces -Dijiste que volverías antes del atardecer ¡y ya es de noche!-la acuso con un dedo.

-¡espera un momento, no es mi culpa! Estaba a punto de ir… - Alzo la voz- pero Eri se apareció de pronto- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿bueno ya se fue, no?- preguntó más calmado pero no dejo de estar tenso.

Kagome asintió.

-pues qué esperas, vámonos- hablo en un tono posesivo.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en ir? No recordaba tanta desesperación de parte de el para recolectar los últimos fragmentos… ¿O tal vez era otra cosa? Inuyasha simplemente quería tener a Kagome a su lado, para siempre, y no dejaría que ni siquiera sus amigas se quedaran con ella. ¡eso nunca! Ya bastante le dolía tener que esperarla tres días cada vez que se enfrenta con ese débil demonio llamado 'examen'. ¡Era demasiado tiempo!, solo si las cosas fueran distintas y ambos declararan sus sentimientos todo sería más sencillo.

Un trino rompió la concentración del hibrido que miraba distraídamente los labios de Kagome. ¡¿En que estaba pensando? Esto sentimientos humanos lo estaban volviendo un debilucho.

-¿ahhh? ¿Que se supone que es eso?- aún tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas al descubrirse a sí mismo observando a la miko en momentos anteriores. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella y ahogo una risilla, aunque ignoraba los motivos del porqué.

-es un ave tropical, muy rara por aquí- Dijo perdiéndose en las facciones de Inuyasha que estaba tratando de concentrarse en el animalito. Aunque sabía que ella lo observaba, no despego la vista por torpe orgulloso-Me pregunto de donde la habrá sacado Eri.

-¿esta cosa tiene nombre? Me refiero a la especie.

-Cotorra- Kagome se perdió en los colores vividos del animalito; plumas rojas, azules, verdes y un pico amarillo, como un sol pintado por un niño.

-es bastante feo- como si fuera de lo más normal lo observo sin ganas, la cotorra cabeceo hacia la izquierda

-feo

El hibrido se sobresaltó molesto

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- Kagome no sabía si reír, o calmar a Inuyasha y explicarle.

- feo, feo, feo- canto aleteando sus alas

-¡te voy a desplumar gallo verde!- siseo poniendo una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡Inuyasha ya basta!- la muchacha puso una de sus manos en el brazo masculino indicando que se controlará

-Inuyasha feo, feo, feo- el ave se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire-¡ FEO !

-¡Lo voy a matar!- Como se atrevía ese pajarraco avergonzarlo así en frente de su Kagome. Espera… ¿Cómo la había llamado?, no, ella no le pertenecía, pero la deseaba tanto. Maldición.

-¡no te atrevas no es mía! Solo está repitiendo lo que estamos diciendo –Explico casi gritándole. El enfado de Inuyasha no era normal y si no actuaba rápido sabría que cumpliría con su cometido.

-no permitiré que viva después de lo que me dijo- se defendió y con su característica pose de pelea encaro a la muchacha

Kagome le sostuvo la mirada enfadada. Se le ocurrió una idea, aprovechando que el hibrido no prestaba total atención. Rápidamente desenfundo a Tessaiga y la apretó en su pecho con ambas manos para evitar que se la quitara.

-atrévete a tocarle una pluma y te juro que nunca te la devolveré- grito. No usaría el conjuro del collar. Quería arreglar las cosas. Pero no a golpes.

¿Qué? ¡Qué!... ¿Cómo demonios se dejó engatusar por ella? En un momento estaba perdido en las enormes orbes chocolate y al otro le había quitado su espada. Esa mujer definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Que tenía ella para que lo atrajera tanto! Sus ojos, sus labios… hasta su propio olor

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo desaparecer esos pensamientos

-¡Kagome te lo advierto si no me la devuelves yo voy a!… - abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro de pronto al saberse su situación ¿Qué cosa le haría?


	2. Pensamientos

_Flashback_

_-¡ABAJO!- gritó con todo le que le daban sus pulmones. Un eco se escuchó por toda la casa._

_-Kagome….-dijo la 'victima' despegando su cara de suelo._

_-abajo, abajo, abajo ¡abajo!- grito la joven, para salir apresuradamente y encerrarse en su habitación._

…

Oh Dios… ¡Que había hecho! Se había dicho a si misma que no quería arreglar la situación a golpes, pero ya era muy tarde. Es que… le había quitado a Tessaiga para que no hiriera al ave. Y anqué hubiera podido usar sus garras para aniquilar al ave, robarle la espada ya le suponía una distracción a Inuyasha. Al momento de que ella aferraba el arma a su pecho ¡Él se le abalanzo encima! Ella alzaba el arma con una mano alejándola todo lo posible mientras que con la otra lo detenía empujándolo por el pecho. Ella miraba la espada del lado opuesto de su dueño formulándose mentalmente como distraerlo lo suficiente hasta que se olvidase de que una inocente avecilla lo insulto. Suspiro. Definitivamente Inuyasha tenía que madurar. Volviendo a la situación… como si por mero instinto la miko se volteo. La cara de los dos se puso tan roja hasta más no poder. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro por unos instantes ¡Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia! Kagome miraba esas hermosas orbes doradas con la mejillas encendidas e Inuyasha estaba perdido en ese mar chocolate que tanto lo hacía alucinar. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición pero su corazón empezó a martillarle contra las costillas cuando vio que el rostro masculino se acercaba lentamente al de ella ¿Eso no era lo que ella había deseado desde hace tiempo? ¿Que su amor fuera correspondido? ¡No… Pero tenía que ser ella! La penosa Kagome Higurashi. _Genial arruine mi oportunidad con él_. Se dijo recordando que lo había mandado al menos seis veces al suelo y luego se fue corriendo escaleras arriba como la cobarde que era, se encerró en su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama cubriéndose con el edredón deseando que fuera lo suficientemente grande para ocultar su vergüenza _¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! … Al menos espero que no este enfadado conmigo._ Suspiro pesadamente mirando a Tessaiga que aun sostenía en su mano.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Maldición Kagome ¿Por qué demonios me había mandado al suelo? Ella me quito mi espada y yo trate de recuperarla ¿Es que acaso no sonaba lógico? El verdadero problema fue cuando ella se volvió y quedamos a menos de un palmo de separación. Ver esos ojos chocolate y sus mejillas ruborizadas tan solo eso me provocaba que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera la columna y la temperatura se me subiera. Pero su mirada ya no denotaba enfado. Cuando me miro a los ojos, esa faceta se desbarato quedando en ese contacto visual tan profundo e intenso… Solo me provocaba desearla en ese momento y aunque intente controlarme, el aroma dulce de Kagome me llamo como si me invitara a probarla y explorar cada rincón de sus ser ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Miroku maldito, su pervertidismo era contagioso. Pero ese delicioso aroma, el que me hizo acercarse más de lo debido para poder inspirarlo más de cerca. Por desgracia, asusté a la muchacha. Mandándome a probar el suelo. Si ella no hubiese retrocedido tan rápido, hubiera rozado sus labios y también profundizaría ese beso…

-También te maldigo rosario de conjuros- murmure entre dientes. Sosteniendo un par de cuentas entre mis garras.

Era mejor dejarla tranquila por el momento, seguro estaba enfadada. Me senté en la acostumbrada pose india, reflexionando lo sucedido. Un alarido rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Agradecí y maldije al mismo tiempo: La primera porque mis pensamientos ya se estaban sobrepasándose con ella y lo segundo porque quería que mi fantasía pervertida durara un poco más. La cotorra me veía desde su jaula de lo más divertida. Espera… ¿era eso una mueca de burla? Si, si allí estaba ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

-_Siéntate, siéntate_ – se burló agitando sus alas y carcajeándose entre graznidos.

-Maldita cosa con plumas de colores…-un tic de fastidio afectaba una de mis cejas. Había perdido la paciencia hace rato. No me importaba si esa tonta me dijo que la gallina colorida no lo pertenecía, me vengaría por todo lo que esta cosa fanfarrona me dijo. Una idea cruzo por mi mente. Empecé a agitar la jaula de arriba abajo… Oh esto se ponía más divertido, el pajarraco empezó a chillar asustado.

-¡A ver si te gusta!- una sonrisa de satisfacción se cruzó en mis labios.

-amigo orejas de perro… ¡oye que es lo que haces!- pregunto el niño con el gato entre brazos soltándolo para ir a jalar de mi haori y detenerme- ¡No hagas eso, mi hermana nos matara a los dos!

¿Eh? ¿Cuándo había llegado el enano? No importaba, ya estaba satisfecho con el susto que se había dado, solo me provocaba carcajearme al ver la expresión del arcoíris parlanchín.

-¡Ya basta déjala en paz! ¿Te imaginas las consecuencias?

-¿Co-consecuencias?- Tenía razón, había olvidado lo que me podría hacer Kagome. Si le llegaba a hacer algo al pájaro, me sentaría tantas veces que mi cara llegaría veinte metros bajo tierra y de paso me aniquilaría con una de sus flechas. Trague duro, mire a Souta un momento y tenía la misma cara de terror que yo. Él no llevaba puesto un collar, no había de que preocuparse ¿O sí? ¿Cómo lo castigaba esa mujer? Realmente no quería saberlo.

-Me-mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que mi hermana te vea- dijo aterrorizado mientras me jalaba de unas mangas del haori y se llevaba al gato consigo.

Corrió una de las puertas de madera y papel de arroz, entramos a la sala. Me hizo ademan para que me sentara en el suelo y obedecí. El niño dejo el gato junto a mi ¡Bien! Al menos tendría una entretención hasta que se le pasara la furia a Kagome. A veces esa mujer me daba mucho miedo y era más peligrosa que un demonio encolerizado. Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar muchas de las ocasiones en que casi me mata con sus castigos. Cogí al gato de las patas y lo puse a bailar graciosamente al frente de mí, como pareció no quejarse seguí jugando con él.

Kagome tenía su lado bueno, Nunca me había abandonado a pesar de todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos. Prácticamente me había entregado su vida, y pensándolo bien, le hecho mucho daño en todo este tiempo. Gruñí para mí mismo. No todo era tan fácil, además teníamos que recolectar el último fragmento. A ver… el maldito de Naraku ya tiene la perla casi completa, Kohaku tiene un fragmento incrustado en su espalda ¡A sí! Al lobo sarnoso le habían quitado sus fragmentos de las piernas. En resumen, queda uno solo, el cual debíamos proteger. Maldición. Pensar que le habían quitado los fragmentos a Koga, me hizo pensar en la manera en que Kikyo murió. _"Viniste por mi… Eso es suficiente"_. Esa fugaces palabras me habían afectado de sobremanera en ese momento y aún lo hacen. Si Kagome le pasa lo mismo que a ella, no lo soportaría. Sería demasiado, por eso me prometí que la cuidaría con mi vida. Jamás dejare que nada malo te pase me dije a mi mismo.

-_miau_- maulló el gato, agitándose para que lo suelte. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que sostenía a Buyo por las patas traseras y lo tenía bocabajo. Lo solté mecánicamente apenado por el animal.

Volví a gruñir. _¿Qué demonios estará haciendo para que tarde tanto en bajar?_ La necesitaba junto a mí, necesitaba su aroma, sus risas, sus palabras de aliento cuando estaba decaído, necesitaba ver sus ojos chocolate. Necesitaba su presencia, la necesitaba a ella.

Mis ojos volaron a la funda vacía en mi cadera_. Al menos tú si tienes suerte Tessaiga, que estas con ella._

**XxxX**


	3. Amenazas y consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko T. pero la historia es mía.

…

Esta historia se sitúa en Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen, capítulos después de la muerte de Kikyo.

…

El ruidoso despertador asustó a Kagome con su estruendoso y típico sonido. Indicando las nueve de la mañana, con pereza desactivo el molesto aparato. Miro alrededor como si desconociera su habitación y luego recordó de golpe lo ocurrido ayer. Un suave rubor se situó en sus mejillas, al recordar lo cerca y peligrosamente que estaba de los labios de Inuyasha y lo idiota que había sido al mandarlo al suelo. Admitió que se dejó llevar por el momento, pero no era la suficiente excusa para hacerle eso al pobre orejas de perro. Tanteo un poco sobre las sabanas hasta que dio con un objeto alargado cerca de las almohadas, no supo el motivo pero sonrió al ver la espada del platinado en sus manos, le debía tanto a esa espada que en innumerable veces de ocasiones ha salvado su vida y la de sus amigos. Oh Dios, ella _tiene_ la espada de Inuyasha con ella, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Y si venia por ella? ¿Aun estaría enfadado?

_¿Qué tipo de situación es esta? _Se dijo a sí misma.

El timbre del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos y se apuró a contestarlo en el pasillo aun sosteniendo la espada.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola Kagome habla Ayumi _

-Hola Ayumi, ¿Cómo estás?

_-Mmm… por lo que veo suenas bien, ya que tu abuelo me dijo que tienes tuberculosis, espero que no sea nada grave._

¿Tuberculosis? Enserio no tiene nada mejor_…_

_-Kagome te llame porque estaba preocupada, no sé si te enteraste de que el profesor de inglés dejo para realizar un ensayo del libro de poesía que entrego la semana pasada…_

_¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? La semana pasada estaba en la época antigua… mi vida se está derrumbando._

_-…¿Quieres que te ayude con el ensayo?- _cuando Kagome oye esas palabras sintió como un coro de ángeles cantaba a su alrededor. Tenía suerte de tener una amiga como Ayumi _– ya que es bastante complicado y como faltaste por tanto tiempo pensé que necesitarías ayuda y yo podría ir a tu casa…_

-¡Muchas gracias Ayumi, ya voy para allá así no te preocupes en venir!-la interrumpió.

Colgó el teléfono con un sonoro golpe y se apresuró al baño a darse una ducha caliente.

Cuando se estaba desvistiendo se dio cuando de una cosa: Tessaiga

¿Qué iba a hacer con Inuyasha? Si se iba y lo dejaba en casa, la cotorra quedaría verdaderamente desprotegida. Llevarlo tampoco es una opción. _Piensa Kagome, piensa._ Coloco a Tessaiga a un lado y entro a la tina para dedicarse a asearse. Cuando ella está enojada y le grita, puede sentir que él le tiene un miedo terrible.

-¡Ya lo tengo! La única opción es amenazarlo y cargarles tus responsabilidades a otros ¡Kagome eres una genio!

…

_¿Por qué esa tonta tarda tanto en bajar? , Normalmente se levanta más temprano. _

Aun le dolía la cara de lo que ocurrido anoche, suerte que más nadie se enteró de ello:

La luna menguante estaba en su punto más alto, Inuyasha decidió dormir en el árbol sagrado pero tuvo que convencer bastante a la mama de Kagome para que lo dejara hacerlo, ya estaba acostumbrado a descansar en él y de seguro Kagome no lo quería ver en su habitación.

Gracias a la ¿discusión? ¿pleito? ¿malentendido? ¿Cómo demonios se clasificaba la situación incómoda que ambos vivieron hace horas? Bueno, eso no tiene importancia. La cuestión era que él no podía dormir. Era tan incómodo no tener su espada a su lado, y por alguna extraña razón en el **fondo**, muy **abajo**, en lo más **profundo**de su corazón sentía **una pequeña y muy remota **punzada de culpa, ya que no sabía si Kagome estaba realmente enfadado con él. Era muy extraño ya que normalmente no le importaba en lo absoluto las emociones de Kagome en cada pelea que tenían.

Hizo a un lado la frazada que le dio la señora y bajo de la rama. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera por allí, con cautela y los mas silenciosos pasos se dirigía a la habitación de la miko. Ya se sabía de memoria el camino que tenía que recorrer ¡Hasta podía hacerlo con los ojos vendados y sin la ayuda de su olfato! y no le costó en nada evitar cada obstáculo que se interponía en su camino. De un ágil salto ya estaba en el marco de la ventana que por suerte se encontraba medio abierta, puso todo su empeño en correr la ventana de papel de arroz pero esta hacia un horrible chirrido. _¡Maldición con este escándalo se va a despertar!_ Pensó en cuanto vio a Kagome moverse en su cama, se acercó

hasta ella y haciendo todo lo posible por no despertarla quito las sabanas que tapaban su vista.

Como lo sospechaba; la tenía entre sus brazos. Poso una mano sobre la de ella sorprendiéndose de lo frías que estaban _¡Ah eso que importa, concéntrate!_ Se gritó mentalmente continuando su tarea empezó levantando los dedos femeninos en un vano intento de que aflojara su agarre y de una vez por todas quitarle a Tessaiga, Kagome frunció el entrecejo y apretó el agarre quedando un dedo de Inuyasha atrapado entre sus manos. _¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! _Halo varias veces hacia atrás hasta que pudo liberarse masajeándose su dedo adolorido, y eso que pensaba que Kagome era débil. _Debe de haber otra forma de hacer que esta mujer ceda._

Se acercó a ella para determinar sus posibilidades, pero era prácticamente imposible; abrazaba a la espada como si de un juguete se tratase, Además de que el mango estaba… estaba entre s- sus… Su cara no podía estar más roja, estaba embobado como _ta_l monje pervertido mirando esa parte del cuerpo femenino. Estaba apretando tan fuerte la espada que se le marcaba todo. Aparto la mirada rápidamente ¡él no era un pervertido! Solo se quedó mirando unos… ¿5 o 6 segundos?

Se giró pero esta vez para mirarle el rostro. Su olor, esto era culpa de su olor. Esas sensaciones tan extrañas, y para colmo estaban en el lugar donde mayor se concentraba este. Sintió una sensación muy familiar, sus ojos volaron a su espada que reposaba junto a Kagome. Estaba palpitando, ¿pero porque?

Parece que Kagome también las podía sentir porque se removía en su lugar y como acto reflejo el hibrido se apartó hasta chocar contra la pared.

-Inuyasha, buen perro- lo estaba llamando como si fuera una mascota en sueños.

-Esta mujer esta demente- musito para sí lo más bajo que podía.

-Bien hecho Inuyasha… abajo

Una luz ilumino su collar y su cara se estampo fuertemente en el suelo. ¿¡Si fue buen perro porque carajos lo mandaba al suelo! Se levantó rápidamente, el estruendo causado por el collar despertaría a todos y no quería ser descubierto.

Allí estaba la ventana, solo unos pasos más...

-¡Abajo!

¡Qué demonios tenían contra el!

No perdió más tiempo y salto fuera de la ventana, al fin se había ido lejos de esa mujer. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al árbol. Salto a la rama donde había dejado la frazada y cubriéndose con ella intento dormir. El collar se ilumino una vez más y su cara que estaba en el árbol, en fracción de segundos se hallaba probando el sabor de la tierra._ Así que no importa la distancia mientras ella diga esa dichosa palabra yo estaré sufriendo. _Por su seguridad, iba a quedarse a los pies del árbol, sería mucho más sensato que caer desde allá arriba cada vez que Kagome se le pegaba la gana. Demasiadas cosas raras por una noche. De seguro no lograría dormir, pero no le importaba, esta no era la primera vez que no dormía.

…

_Un días de estos se las voy a cobrar todas_ pensó apretando los dientes.

La señora Higurashi coloco los platos que faltaban en la mesa. Todos estaban reunidos allí solo faltaba…

-Mama tengo hambre

-Tenemos que esperar a tu hermana Souta, se ha tardado mucho, ¿podrías por favor ir a buscarla Inuyasha?- Reaccionó con un respingo al escuchar su nombre ¿el ir por ella? Ja-ja-ja, de seguro tenía que ser un chiste de mal gusto.

-Yo…

-No hace falta ya estoy aquí- dijo ella en el umbral de la puerta corrediza.

El hibrido se congelo en su sitio, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, podía sentir un aura negra alrededor de la miko ¡estaba enfadada realmente enfadada! ¡De seguro lo iba a matar! Se fijó que tenía su espada entre sus manos y la sujetaba como si fuese un látigo la miro directamente a los ojos. Nada, solo veía rabia en ellos.

-¡Inuyasha!- lo llamo apuntándolo con Tessaiga

-¡Sí!

-Voy a salir y no vuelvo hasta tarde, ¿sabes que se significa eso, no?- todo rastro de misericordia y bondad se habían desvanecido de la mujer, por un momento juro ver a una extensión de Naraku en lugar de la Kagome que conocía.

-¿Q-que?

-Mama quiero que te hagas cargo del ave por hoy- dijo sin dejar de mirar al aterrorizado hibrido.

-¡Souta!- llamo su hermano menor apuntando la espada en su funda hacia la garganta del menor.

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-Inuyasha será tu responsabilidad hoy, no dejes que salga de la casa, cualquier idiotez que haga la culpa recaerá sobre tus hombros. ¿Haz entendido?

-Kagome no crees que estas exagerando un poco…- comento su abuelo igual de aterrorizado que todos.

-Se lo que estoy haciendo abuelo… ¿O quieres que la culpa recaiga en ti?

-¡No, no, no sé qué Souta es mejor para estas tareas!- se excusó mientras rezaba para sí mismo un conjuro para alejar las malas vibras.

-¡Oye!- le reprochaba el niño al anciano.

-Inuyasha, no cometas tonterías. Si te acercas más de lo debido a su jaula, si algo le llega a pasar, si cometes un solo error, necesitaría solo una razón por la cual creeré que quieres hacerle algo entonces, yo me asegurare de mandarte al suelo tantas veces que ¡ya no necesitaras el pozo para llegar a la época feudal! ¿Hable claro?

El asustado hibrido asintió enérgicamente, trago duro cuando ella lo examino con la mirada antes de creer que era el momento indicado. Coloco a Tessaiga en su regazo y lo volvió a mirar con frialdad. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru el rey del hielo era capaz de asustarlo tanto.

-Este es mi voto de confianza, desenfúndala para lastimarla y no vas a tener que preocuparte por tu funeral.

-¿Hi-hija no vas a ir a la escuela hoy?-pregunto su madre con cautela, al ver que no llevaba puesto su uniforme, sino una ropa casual con la que cualquier jovencita de Tokio utilizaría para andar en la calle

-Hoy no puedo, Ayumi llamo y se ofreció a ayudarme con un trabajo, es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar.

-Por cierto, Kagome, ¿no escuchaste algo extraño anoche? como un golpe muy fuerte

-No…

-¡Si hubiese pasado algo raro yo los hubiese alertado a todos, seguro fue su imaginación! los humanos son tan paranoicos- Se apresuró a decir atropelladamente el asustado joven.

-Puedo jurar que escuche…

-¡Le digo que fue su imaginación señora!-grito el platinado parándose encarando la mujer.

¿No vas a desayunar hija?- ignoro por completo al platinado.

-No gracias, ya he perdido bastante tiempo, nos vemos más tarde.

-Que te diviertas.

Al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Todas las miradas se dirigieron ahora a Inuyasha que estaba más pálido que una hoja tenía la mirada perdida, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo y su alma se le estuviese escapando por su boca.

-Ya no tengo tanta hambre…

-Creo que me orine en los pantalones…- se oyó lloriquear al abuelo.

-Te compadezco amigo orejas de perro.

La señora Higurashi se limitó a soltar una risita con nerviosismo.

…

Kagome dio una vuelta en la esquina. Espero que el semáforo indicara que podía cruzar, la ciudad sí que estaba infestada de gente.

_Creo que exagere un poco, pero el solo entiende a las malas. Espero que cuando me toque devolver a esa ave él no lo malentienda. _

Realmente no quería aterrorizar tanto al platinado, pero esa cotorra tenía la habilidad especial de hacer que el perdiera los estribos en cuestión de segundos. Igual que el pequeño Shippo, y el sí que no tenía compasión por los que estaban más debajo de su estatus. Si el ave no fuera su responsabilidad no lo hubiese asustado tanto. Imagino a Eri en su casa, pidiendo a su mascota de vuelta,_ - Eri… a ver cómo te explico…¿recuerdas a Inuyasha? Su amiga asomo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kagome y vio al 'novio' de su amiga agitando el pájaro todo desplumado entre sus garras y riéndose malvadamente ¡¿KAGOME PERO PORQUEEE? Lloraba Eri._

Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza alejando esas horrorosas imágenes:

-¡Más te vale que no le hagas nada a esa ave Inuyasha!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

**XxxX**

Hola!... mucho tiempo sin leernos, si lo siento deje una excusa en mi profile. Todas las cosas se me acumularon y no tuve tiempo para actualizar. Sé que me quieren matar pero luego habrá tiempo para eso… :P

El capítulo anterior lo tuve que actualizar como 6 veces a muchas les llegaron varias actualizaciones en su correo ¿no? Tuve que volver a borrarlo y subirlo porque ni el Disclaimer y leas aclaraciones no aparecían me di por vencida y lo deje feo, espero que perdonen mi informalidad n_n' Este capitulo tenia bastante tiempo que estaba listo, pero la pagina no me dejaba y tuve que hacer un millón de cosas para poder subirlo -_-

Bueno en este capítulo vemos a Inuyasha haciéndose de james bond para recuperar a toda costa su espada, pero el adolorido romeo no pudo completar su cometido XD y para colmo Kagome le sale a la mañana siguiente como la reencarnación de Naraku la tocas y te MATO. Si yo tuviera a Inuyasha en mi casa las cosas fueran un tanto diferente, pero hay que comprenderla todas sabemos que este hibrido solo aprende a malas con amenazas incluidas. Espero no haberme salido de los personajes postdata: la cara de pervertido de Inuyasha sería más o menos la misma cuando la vio desnuda en su forma humana en el episodio 58. Xdd

**Gracias a todos** los que me siguen y a los que dejan comentarios, ya que ustedes son los que me animan y me inspiran a continuar esta tierna no tan tierna historia. De verdad gracias.

Sin nada más que agregar: hasta la próxima rose se despide!


	4. El inicio de un inconveniente

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko T. pero la historia es mía.

...

Esta historia se sitúa en Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen, capítulos después de la muerte de Kikyo.

...

Aburrido. Simplemente lo que sentía en ese momento era un puro y molesto aburrimiento. Suspiro con fuerza por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana. El platinado se encontraba sentado en su acostumbrada pose india, apoyado del marco de la puerta corrediza que conectaba la cocina con el pequeño pasillo de la humilde casa Higurashi. Movió una de sus orejas caninas al captar un molesto y chillón trino a su izquierda. Una de sus piernas flexionadas empezó a inquietarse moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo ¡Que molesto!, pero era algo incontrolable y lo distraía de su colorido acompañante ruidoso. Otro silbido y su pierna iba con más velocidad.

― ¡Arg! ¡Ya basta pierna! ― gritó abrazando su extremidad ― ¡Y tú ya cállate pajarraco del mal! ― gruñó señalando al animal con un dedo acusatorio.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, y estaba prácticamente solo en la casa, bueno sin contar al gato y a Souta. La madre de Kagome se había ido de compras con el abuelo, y dudó bastante sobre dejar al extraño dúo solos en la casa, pero confiaba en ellos ¿Qué daño podían hacer? Además, ¿Quién mejor que un medio demonio para cuidar la casa y un niño? Pensó la mujer. Claro que, les recordó las palabras de su hija antes de marcharse, a lo que ellos, cabizbajos, mascullaron un 'Si señora.' Recordando la escena en el desayuno que los dejo a todos con los pelos de punta.

Souta se había llevado al gato con él a la sala donde tenían la caja mágica que muestra imágenes. El niño le había insistido que lo acompañase para que no estuviera solo, pero el hanyou se negó, alegando que no le gustaba ese raro objeto, lo cual obviamente era mentira, es más, ese objeto le era curioso e interesante, pero en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos. Quería estar solo para reorganizar sus pensamientos: _A ver, tuve la oportunidad de besarla, me sentó, se llevó mi espada, la intento recuperar, me sienta unas tres veces más… ¿y al día siguiente jura matarme si me acerco a la paloma esa? Keh, ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso esa cosa es as importante que yo? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que yo…?_

― _¡Kagome, Kagome! ¡Linda, es mía!_ ―el emplumado interrumpió sus pensamientos, repitiendo las palabras de Naomi Higurashi y de la joven del futuro.

― ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decir esas cosas? ― su ataque de ira había sido tan repentino, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie sujetando la jaula como si fueran los hombros de alguien ― Escúchame bien pequeño vomito de caballo mágico ― masculló chirriando los dientes ― Kagome es solo mía ¿Entendiste? MíA. Ni tuya, ni del sarnoso de Koga, ni del humano baboso que está en su escuela. Yo soy el único que podrá protegerla, así que espero que te quede bien claro… ―soltó la jaula todo sonrojado, como si de pronto el metal le quemara las manos. Ahora analizaba sus palabras que terminaron por colorearle toda la cara.― Solo esto faltaba, que un animal se enamorara de Kagome… ― chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda cruzado de brazos. Aún nuestro pequeño Hanyou no comprendía que el ave solo repetía. Para él, la cotorra era un ser maligno enviado por sus enemigos para fastidiarlo hasta sacarlo de sus casillas.

Souta estaba muy concentrado viendo su programa favorito de televisión, tenía el gato entre los brazos y una sonrisa en su inocente rostro. Había dejado solo a Inuyasha, pero esto no era un problema, ¿no? Bueno, si él no quería acompañarlo era su problema, ¡por nada del mundo se perdería su programa! Buyo se removió en sus brazos, moviendo sus orejitas de vez en cuando, cuando el gato entendió que el niño no lo soltaría dio un largo maullido esperando atención.

...

― ¡Shhh Buyo, haz silencio!―ahogó una risita cuando uno de los personajes tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Un horrible estruendo resonó por toda la casa, el suelo se estremeció un poco. Algo se había caído, ¡Dios, sabía que no podía dejarlo solo! Se levantó con gran velocidad temiendo lo peor, dejo la tele encendida y el gato atrás que no dudo en seguirlo, curioso. Chillidos insoportables para su tímpano se oyeron en el corto trayecto cuando llego 'a la escena del crimen' se quedó estupefacto y no dudo en taparse los oídos por aquel insoportable escandalo: Inuyasha tenía sus dedos de la mano izquierda enredada entre los sumamente estrechos barrotes. La jaula se había caído, esparciendo el agua y comida en el suelo que minutos atrás, estaban en los platitos de plástico. Y para su peor suerte, el ave revoloteaba libre sobre la cabeza del hibrido, chillando asustado.

― ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! ― le gritaba orejas de perro al pájaro, mientras intentaba liberarse de agarre de los barrotes ― ¡Baja para que pueda estrangularte!

― ¡¿Inuyasha pero que has hecho?! ¡Mi hermana nos matará! ― estaba horrorizado, no era posible que Inuyasha fuera más idiota ¿Es que acaso no había oído a su hermana?, para colmo Buyo no ayudaba, el gato flojo daba torpes saltos al aire, en un vano intento de alcanzarla.

― ¡No me eches la culpa, él empezó!...No, por ahí, ¡atrápala! ― indicó el oji-dorado cuando el ave cambio de rumbo y buscaba una abertura por la cual escapar mientras el niño la perseguía como podía, pero todo estaba cerrado, era inútil.

― ¡Estamos en casa! ― la puerta se abrió de par en par, avisando de su llegada con grandes bolsas a cada lado de sus manos. Las caras de Souta e Inuyasha no pudiesen haber estado más pálidas. El ave vio la luz y con todas sus fuerzas aleteo lo más rápido que podía. Ni siquiera el abuelo y su mamá se dieron cuenta cuando el pajaro sobrevoló sus cabezas y surco el cielo. Los dos chicos estaban boquiabiertos, pálidos, sentían que su mundo se venía abajo y se desintegraban con el momento.

― ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡¿Que vamos a hacer, que vamos a hacer?! ¡Orejas de perro piensa algo rápido, rápido! ― gritaba Souta, dando saltitos desesperados en su sitio mientras agitaba sus manos. El pobre niño estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico de solo pensar de lo que su hermana mayor podría llegarle a hacer. Era niño muerto.

― ¿Qué? ¡¿Y yo porque?! ― el oji-dorado se intentó zafar, pero era imposible. Ya él se imaginaba su cabeza en el inframundo de tantos "abajos" que la azabache le proporcionaría.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Y este desastre?― interrumpió la señora Higurashi señalando con el ceño fruncido la jaula y los alimentos en el suelo. El abuelo, tan astuto como siempre, había escapado al templo para librarse de limpiar o desempacar las compras.

― ¿Eh?― fue lo único que dijeron los chicos, reparando en la presencia de la madre.

― ¡Lo que ocurre es que... Que...! ¡Llevamos al pajarito a la veterinaria! ¿Ve-verdad amigo? ―inventó el menor, con unos ojos suplicantes que le decían al platinado 'sígueme el juego'.

―Si...lo llevamos a la Terevinaria. Digo... ¡eso!

― ¿Le paso algo malo? ―preocupada, la mujer se llevó una mano a la boca.

― ¡Se sentía mal de la panza, nada grave y ahora nos llamaron para pasarla a recoger e Inuyasha se tropezó con la jaula... Pues es, es, es... Sonámbulo! ¡Adiós! ―balbuceó Souta, halando de la mano al mayor, saliendo por la.

―Espera, ¿cómo sabias que le dolía la panza hijo?, ¿Inuyasha eres sonámbulo? ¡Pero si es casi medio día!

Mierda.

―Eso fue porque... ¡Se lo dijo a Inuyasha! Ya sabes mamá, como es un perro, es normal que pudiera hacer eso ¡JÁ JÁ JÁ! Además, los perros duermen mejor durante el día ¿No es así? ― estaba nerviosísimo y perdiendo tiempo valioso, Solo Dios sabia a dónde demonios había huido el animal.

― ¡Así es! Emm, el pájaro dijo... ¿Ouch, como me duele?

― ¡Nos vemos más tarde!― corrió hasta llegar a los escalones de piedra que daban la entrada al terreno con su amigo agarrado de la mano. Bajó unos cuantos hasta que la casa se perdió sobre los escalones ―Por favor dime que tenemos una oportunidad de vivir. ― lloriqueó Souta.

―Keh, no seas tonto. La encontráremos― se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos como si fuera el hombre más sabio del mundo. ― Kagome dijo que era muy rara en Japón, así que es muy vistosa. Y con lo apesta, no creo que sería muy difícil encontrarla. Usaremos mi olfato, ahora súbete ―Inuyasha se agachó y puso sus manos atrás, cuando vio que el niño no reaccionaba, le miró mal. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

― ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día!

―Yo paso. Creo que sería mejor si vamos a pie.

El mayor hizo una mueca de desagrado. Una venita palpitaba en su sien, sus colmillos sobresalieron un momento por sobre sus labios.

― ¿Acaso quieres morir? ―explotó el hanyou en un gruñido. El niño se quedó estático por la personalidad volátil de su acompañante.― ¡Keh! Si no la recuperamos, TÚ serás responsable de mis actos.― el hibrido sonrió con sorna, provocando al menor con sus crueles pero ciertas palabras― ¿Recuerdas? Cualquier idiotez que haga la culpa recaerá sobre tus hombros. ―dijo haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de Kagome.

La cara del pequeño no podia estar mas pálida.

― ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos! ―le gritó a las orejas caninas cuando ya estaba sobre su espalda, en una posición muy torpe. No era miedo, sino que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que saltaba por los edificios en la espalda de Inuyasha. Bueno, si, era miedo.

El oji-dorado dio una sonrisa de lado satisfecho por el resultado antes de dar un alto y ágil salto, confiándole esta difícil tarea a su aguda nariz.

...

― ¡Por ahí! ¡Rápido, la vamos a perder! ―señaló al pajarito que estaba cómodamente instalado en un nido ajeno sobre un alto edificio. El ave enseguida reconoció la voz, y aleteo con pavor lejos de allí.

― ¡No escapes engendro del demonio! ―tomó impulso sobre la cornisa de una edificación y sin dudarlo dos veces, se apresuró a seguirlo.

El pajarito bajo en picada hacia una obra en construcción en plena labor. Aterrizó en una viga sucia de un viscoso líquido gris, escondiéndose de sus dos 'depredadores'.

― ¡Aquí estas! ―pero era tarde, la cotorra ya había alzado el vuelo de nuevo ―¡Maldición! Debería cortarle las alas con Colmillo de acero y así resolveríamos este embrollo. ―Inuyasha apretó tan fuertemente el metal del cual se mantenía agarrado, que dejo marcado sus dedos en este de la rabia que sentía.

Simplemente quería estrangular a esa cotorra, pero por Kagome no se atrevía a hacerla papilla. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y querían recuperarla para antes de que la chica volviera. No fue fácil encontrarla, Tokio era un lugar bastante grande. Darle caza era lo peor, cada vez que la sentían cerca, huía hábilmente. Era como una escurridiza y cobarde pulga que conocía bastante bien.

Souta sabía de más que hermano orejas de perro no era el hombre más paciente del mundo, por eso quería atraparla rápido. Si su amigo llegaba la desesperación, de seguro recurriría a cualquier método posible por tenerla entre sus garras, y eso implicaba su espada si era posible...

― ¿A dónde fue? ―cuestionó el niño en su espalda. Cuando el aludido no respondió de inmediato, Souta le zarandeó el collar, ahorcándolo ―¡Habla Inuyasha!

― ¡Ay! ¡Niño malagradecido, tranquilízate! ―movió varias veces sus orejas peludas mientras se acomodaba el collar de conjuros ― Estoy buscando su rastro ―el olor familiar y ese aleteo inconfundible llego a él ― ¡Ya lo tengo! ―Inuyasha no le dio tiempo al menor de reaccionar, pues saltó como un felino que acorrala a su presa hacia donde provenía tal peste.

Paso rápidamente por varios edificios más, hasta que la ubicó con sus doradas irises acomodada en el tubo superior de una barandilla de un andamio colgante donde un humano, ajeno a todo, limpiaba las ventanas de un edificio alto mientras silbaba pacíficamente.

El pobre hombre no lo vio venir.

El chico de la época feudal se lanzó hacia el ave con tal violencia, que el andamio se balanceó de izquierda a derecha vertiendo la cubeta de agua sobre los cuatro individuos mientras el plumifero forcejeaba el agarre del platinado, chillando como cerdo en el matadero.

― ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡AYUDAME! ¡Ah, auxilio! ―lloriqueaba desesperado el pobre hombre enredando sus brazos en el tubo de metal. La superficie temblaba sin control.

Plumas coloridas, gritos, maldiciones y quejas se oían desde arriba.

― ¡Já, estúpido animal! ¿Acaso creíste que podías escapar de mí?― rió sádicamente cuando todo se había calmado ―Ahora solo queda llevarla... ¡AAAY PAJARRACO ENDEMONIADO DEL MAL!

Resultado:

Lo había mordido la mano con fuerza. Soltó la cotorra por acto reflejo. La cotorra escapo, una vez más. Estaba oscureciendo...

Mierda. Definitivamente Kagome lo iba a sepultar vivo.

**XxxX **

Si chicas, me quieren matar, lo se U_U tuve un ataque de desinspiracion y no sabia como iba a acabar esta historia, pero gracias a un usuario que me agrego a Follow la semana pasada (you know that its you) me subio la autoestima al 100 por 100 y aqui estoy de nuevo je je jee... LO SIENTO!

Bueno primero que nada, actualizare pronto, ya que tengo el delicioso final planeado. Si, se que quedo super corto, pero lo tuve que cortar para poder seguir el orden natural de las cosas .

Se que esta cotorrita es una desgraciada, pero quiero que haga perder los estribos a Inuyasha... ya veran por que *Muajajajaja* Aqui quise hacer comico el capitulo, reflejando la relacion de Inu con Souta como de un hermano mayor que no tiene pelos en la lengua, ni paciencia XD no se preocupen, habra final feliz y toda la cosa...

LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS y creanme, me ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir, asi que porfis considerenme aunque me quieran succionar el cerebro.

Hasta la proxima! besos! :)


End file.
